1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying attachment, more particularly to a carrying attachment for clamping a constricted part of a container. The carrying attachment can be fittingly attached to a strap to facilitate carrying of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a conventional carrying attachment 1 for clamping a constricted part of a container is shown to include two identical clamping members 11 of molded plastic material. Each of the clamping members 11 has a semi-circular intermediate portion 111 that defines an inner clamping wall 110A, and left and right lug portions 111, 112 that extend outwardly and laterally from two distal ends of the intermediate portion 111, and that have strap retaining holes 111A formed respectively therethrough such that two end portions of a carrying strap (shown by broken lines) can pass through the strap retaining holes 111A. One of the clamping members 11 further has a snapping protrusion 111B projecting therefrom transverse to the clamping wall 110A and insertable through an engagement hole 111C that is formed through the other one of the clamping members 11.
As illustrated, in use, the clamping members 11 are disposed side-by-side in such a manner that the clamping walls 110A of the intermediate portions 110 cooperatively clamp the constricted part of the bottle (shown by broken lines). The snapping protrusion 111B is then forced through the engagement hole 111C. Carrying of the container is facilitated with the use of the carrying strap.
Note that the snapping protrusion 111B is constructed in order to facilitate engagement with the engagement hole 111C. When it is desired to remove the bottle from the conventional carrying attachment, a tool, such as a flat-tip screw driver, must be employed to force the snapping protrusion 111B out of the engagement hole 111C.